


You're the Only Prayer I Need (podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Trust, Wingfic, Wings, skin shedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of @kedreeva‘s work, You’re the Only Prayer I NeedCrowley had, in the six thousand years Aziraphale had known him, shed his skin exactly twice that Aziraphale knew of. Both times he had disappeared without a trace, having retreated somewhere very safe and very, very unknown to hide while he was so vulnerable, and Aziraphale had never thought to ask beyond that information. Everyone was, he had supposed at the time, entitled to their secrets.The problem was that he had stumbled directly into this secret now, and there was hardly a graceful way out of it.





	You're the Only Prayer I Need (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're the Only Prayer I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339156) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

[Stream at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/youre-the-only-prayer-i-need-good-omens-podfic)

[Download at Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OKncmdaD30PYuY6Cl57h81SOeKKhEE7L)


End file.
